


Baby girl

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: A one shot of the reader being a Gilbert sister who's tired of living in the shadows of her siblings. She was the one who never got over everyone's death.





	Baby girl

WARNING: if you are triggered by reading self harm then please don't read this!!!

Y/n sat on the floor of her room. "Hey, y/n don't be late, are you sure you don't want to go with rick and I?" Jeremy asked through your door. "I'm good jer." You gripped your razor tighter. You thought about all the things the kids in your class had told you. You carved each word into your thighs. Ugly. Fat. Baby. Before you could continue the down stairs door opened. You were too occupied to notice as you slit your wrists. 

Damon was in search of Stefan when he smelt blood in the Gilbert household. He followed it to a bedroom door. Knocking he waited for an answer. "Go away Jeremy I'll be there." Y/ns broken voice came. Damon slowly opened the door and when he saw y/ns state he rushed to her with a towel. "Baby girl, why?" You were startled to see a man knelt by you trying to stop the bleeding. "Who are you?" "That isn't important right now. Don't do this ever again. Please?" You looked at him shocked. "You are more beautiful than any woman I've ever laid eyes on, you are not fat, and you certainly not a baby." He pushed your hair out of your face and kissed your forehead. Once he was sure the bleeding had stopped he helped you up. "Who are you?" You asked again. "Your friend. Now get ready for the founders party." With that he started to walk away. "Hey, wait how will I find you again?" "Don't worry you will see me shortly." You nodded as he left. You pulled yourself together enough to get ready to go.  
You stood by Jeremy as you searched for your mystery man. "Y/n who are you looking for?" Jeremy asked. "No one." "May I have this dance, baby girl?" You turned to see him there. "Damon leave her alone." Jeremy became defensive and stood in front of you. Your sister and her boyfriend did the same. "Woah, hey all of you back off!" You said irritated. Stefan turned towards you. "Y/n he's not someone you want to get involved with." You slapped him. If was loud enough it caught everyone's attention. "How dare you, any of you, say who I can and can't be with! What gives you the right!?!" "Y/n we are just trying to protect you." "No, he protected me." You walked over to Damon and placed your hand in his. "Yes you can dance with me." He smiled at you and that's when everyone noticed it wasn't fake. Damon didn't smirk or grin he genuinely smiled. You didn't want to admit it but you were falling for your blue eyed mystery man.


End file.
